Baby carriages or strollers for infants and miniaturized versions for dolls are well known in the prior art. These vehicles usually have one or two pairs of wheels on horizontal axles, a seat support area for the infant or doll mounted on the chassis, and a handle for manually pulling or pushing the apparatus.
Merry-go-round apparatus are also known in the prior art as rotating platforms secured to a stationary base with a canopy at the top and a plurality of vertically oscillating mechanized animals on which participants sit while the overall platform rotates to the sound of music.
Merry-go-rounds traditionally are loud and exciting with dramatic movement as participants ride their particular mechanical animals. Strollers are quiet and sedate by comparison, as they merely roll along when pushed or pulled. The present invention seeks to provide a toy vehicle which appears and functions like a stroller for transporting a doll, but at the same time seeks to operate with the dramatic flair and rotation of a carousel. The new structure seeks to utilize from the stroller's movement power that is normally supplied from the stationary base of a traditional carousel, as a combination of the various features of two totally different apparatus, one of which is a toy and the other a mechanized structure the size of a small building. A summary of the invention and a detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the same follow below.